La Desventaja de ser Virgen
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Guardia vespertina en el Santuario. Demasiada paz trae aburrimiento. Milo, Camus y una pregunta que incomodará a Mu y Shaka. Una serie de eventos que convertirá a lo que creían una simple salida en una cadena de situaciones incómodas. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Prólogo:**

La tarde en el Santuario era normal: cálida debido a la primavera, con los aprendices y algunos caballeros entrenando, sin problemas. Toda esta perspectiva digna de una postal era vigilada por dos del mas alto rango:

-Sin dudas, odio vigilar - se quejaba Milo de Escorpio, mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados en una roca - Esto no podría ser mas aburrido, ¿verdad?

-No te quejes Milo - respondió Camus, que aunque no quisiera, por dentro le daba la razón - Es preferible que el clima sea así a que nos estén atacando dioses o que estemos rodeados de traidores.

El de Escorpio no respondió, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Pasados unos minutos, sintieron la presencia de dos de sus compañeros que también tenían que cumplir su trabajo de la vigilancia vespertina.

-Caballeros - habló Mu de Aries con una leve sonrisa

-Veo que no están muy animados - lo siguió Shaka, que mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos

Milo y Camus se miraron. Estaban lo suficientemente aburridos como para querer molestar a alguien y caídos del cielo llegaron sus amigos. "Nunca tendrían que haber venido hasta aquí" se dijeron a través del cosmos, sin borrar las expresiones de sus rostros para no hacer notar sus planes.

-Con un día así es imposible estar animado Shaka - respondió Camus

-Si tan solo habría algo para entretenernos - sonrió Milo al notar que los dos lo miraban extrañados - o mejor dicho alguien.

Los recién llegados se miraron espantados. Con sus miradas buscaban posibles escapes.

-¿Saben que no está hablando de ustedes, verdad? - los tranquilizó Camus, sonriendo por dentro al saber que habían mordido el anzuelo

-¡Claro que nos dimos cuenta! - contestó el ariano, tratando de simular su nerviosismo

-Aunque podrías haber sido más específico - dijo Shaka recuperando su semblante calmo - si alguien te escuchaba, tal vez podría haber pensado cualquier cosa.

-Entonces te daré el gusto, amigo - siguió Milo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los brazos del anterior - y aprovechando eso, ustedes nos ayudarán.

Nuevamente los dos se tensaron. Sabían que cuando Milo y Camus planificaban algo normalmente terminaban reprendidos por el Patriarca. Las vías de escape reaparecían ante sus ojos.

-Esta noche - esta vez habló el acuariano, cambiando su tranquilo semblante a uno que solo pocos tenían el lujo de conocer - iremos a buscar chicas.

Los dos palidecieron. No podían creer lo que habían escuchado y menos quien lo había dicho, jamás se lo esperaron. Cuando notaron que los emisores lo miraban, sus rostros se encendieron tiñéndose de un color carmesí.

-NO PODEMOS HACER ESO - gritaron al unísono.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no? - preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-No será nada de otro mundo - continuó Camus con naturalidad - después de todo es algo de una noche

-ASÍ MENOS - continuaron - NO SE PUEDE JUGAR ASÍ CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA SEÑORITA

-¿Sólo es por eso? ¿No hay nada más? - cuestionó Milo.

Después de todo habían mordido el anzuelo y él y su amigo pescaron dos peces gordos. Los formuladores del plan se volvieron a mirar de reojo, pero esta vez no se molestaron en ocultar las sonrisas de triunfo al ver como los caballeros se titubeaban y ellos sabían el por qué.

-¿Será porque... - comenzó Milo

-...ustedes dos... - siguió Camus

-...son vírgenes? - terminaron juntos

Los dos se tensaron. Sabían que algo se tramaban esos dos, sus miradas y sus sonrisas los delataban. Podían ser siniestros y dar miedo cuando querían, de Milo no se sorprendían, pero Camus era otra historia. Iban a terminar mal, muy mal.

-Lo sabíamos - hablaron al unísono y asintiendo la cabeza - son vírgenes.

Los receptores escuchaban como reían. Temblaban y titubeaban de los nervios. No sabían que responder.

-Escuchen - calmó el francés mientras secaba una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba salir de su ojo - no hay nada de malo con serlo, solo que no es normal.

-Es cierto - el heleno lo siguió - por eso esta noche los llevaremos a conocer unas chicas.

-Eh...pero - trato de continuar el pelilia - No-no podemos

-Nosotros no... - pensaba como seguir el rubio - ¡No te ropa adecuada! Si, eso.

-Claro, no tenemos ropa adecuada para salir - apoyó Mu.

Los otros comenzaron a mirar estudiarlos. Primero solo los miraban de frente, luego de arriba abajo, siguiendo rodeándolos, estirándoles el brazo y comparando medidas. Al finalizar, mientras los interceptados se miraban extrañados, lo "captores" se miraron y sin mediar palabras asintieron la cabeza.

-No se preocupen - habló primero Milo

-Yo les prestaré ropa - segundó Camus - Después de todo tenemos medidas similares.

Ya no tenían excusas, refutarían cada palabra que dijeran llegando al punto de que los obliguen a ir y por supuesto no querían llegar a ese nivel. Todo estaba acabado.

-A las ocho de la noche irán a mi templo - prosiguió el francés - les prestaré ropa y nos iremos.

-¿Y qué si no vamos? - agregó Shaka, un tanto molesto

Milo solo observaba, sabía como iba a continuar todo y sonrió de manera siniestro.

-Pues - Camus cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos, pero allí había un rastro de oscuridad, además de que había elevado el cosmos lo suficiente para que sus compañeros sintieran frío - ustedes irán. No tienen otra alternativa.

Aries y Virgo quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Qué clase de oscuro secreto tenía Camus como para arecer tan oscuro e imponer miedo? La respuesta era difícil, pero aún así no quería que ellos se atrevieran a obligarlos. Escorpio y Acuario eran peligrosos por separados, pero juntos eran la pesadilla de cualquier enemigo. No se negarían al pedido de ellos, no tenían alternativa.

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Que horror fue el haber escrito esta fic D: Pero tenía que hacerla. Definitivamente esta es la muestra de que lo mío es escribir historias de drama y romance y no comedia, pero es un intento que debo cumplir.

Trataré de actualizar la historia lo mas rápido que pueda. No sera muy larga, como mucho tendrá dos o tres caps mas porque planeo otra historia mas larga :O

Sepan disculpar los errores de ortografía si lo hay y por favor dejen su review con sugerencias y correcciones o con criticas constructivas!

Ah! Y fanaticos de Mu y Shaka no se enojen conmigo por favor, el trolleo hacia esos personajes es muy necesario en la historia xD

Muchas gracias a todos!


	2. Ayuda Innecesaria

**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Nota:** Olvide aclarar que la historia estaría ubicada después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, donde en esta historia fueron revividos todos los dorados (dato relevante mas adelante en la historia)

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 1: ****Ayuda Innecesaria**

Eran las 19:30 en el Santuario. Mu sólo suspiraba resignado mientras salía de bañarse. Definitivamente no quería convertirse en paleta helada por el único hecho de no haber aceptado la "ayuda que amablemente Milo y Camus" les tendieron a él y a su amigo. Volvió a resoplar mientras se metía en su habitación dispuesto a vestirse y dirigirse a Virgo para buscar a Shaka. Sería una larga noche.

Al mismo tiempo, el hindú se encontraba listo para comenzar a alistarse. Por el momento solo se encontraba con una toalla en la cintura y una en el cabello. ¿En verdad era buena idea ir? No lo sabía, pero era tarde para retractarse. No quería ver como Virgo era congelado por un loco que no acepta que sus amigos sean vírgenes... ¿Cuál era el problema en serlo? Suspiró, se sacó la toalla y comenzó a colocarse la ropa.

Habían pasado quince minutos que parecieron interminables y el ariano llegó al sexto templo. No podían creer lo que harían, pero en lo que no dejaban de pensar era el hecho de que fueron obligados a ir a esa salida.

-¿Y si nos rebelamos? - habló Shaka

-Creo que es demasiado tarde - continuó el pelilila desanimado - Camus nos congelará los templos si no vamos

-¿Y Kiki?

-Pasará la noche en Leo - el rubio lo miró sorprendido, lo que hizo que continuara - Al parecer Milo lo amenazó para que lo cuide.

-¿Hasta dónde serían capaz de llegar esos dos?

-No lo sé amigo, pero créeme tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dicho esto, ambos caballeros decidieron avanzar. Cuando llegaron a Escorpio notaron que el templo estaba vacío. Supusieron que su guardián se encontraba en Acuario, por lo que decidieron seguir.

Antes de que se cumplan las ocho de la noche, ambos dorados llegaron al onceavo templo donde se encontraron con Milo, que cuando los vio sonrió y se dirigió a ellos:

-¡Vinieron! Me alegra mucho - se dio media vuelta y gritó - CAMUS VINIERON

-HAZLOS PASAR - contestó el francés

Acto seguido, el griego los arrastró hasta la parte privada del templo, encontrándose con su guardián

-Ten, esto te lo podrás tú - dijo dándole una bolsa a Mu con la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía otra para Shaka - y esto es para ti.

Las "víctimas" abrieron los paquetes y suspiraron, para después dirigirse a distintas habitaciones y cambiarse tranquilos.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que terminaron de vestirse. Mu tenía unos pantalones de jean ajustados de un tono azul muy oscuro, una camisa que permitía notar su cuerpo marcado con las mangas dobladas y un par de zapatos negros. Shaka vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, combinado con una camiseta de mangas cortas un tanto apretados, también con zapatos negros.

Definitivamente el estilo era muy "Camus" y se terminaron de dar cuenta cuando notaron que él estaba vestido parecido, aunque Milo también se encontraba vestido así. Al verlos, estos levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo debemos esperar a Máscara - comentó Milo

-¿Máscara? ¿Él no tiene que hacer la guardia nocturna? - se exasperó Mu

-Claro, pero aceptó ayudarnos cuando le comentamos las razones de nuestra salida

Las "víctimas" no podían creer lo que escuchaban: no solo comentaron la vida privada de ellos, ¡sino que también se lo dijeron a Cáncer! Definitivamente estaban condenados a sufrir las burlas de su compañeros hasta que vuelvan a morir.

Como si lo hubieran invocado al hablar de él, aparece el italiano vistiendo su armadura. Lo primero que notó fue a los peces gordos que Escorpio y Acuario pescaron. Eliminaría su aburrimiento molestándolos a los pobres caballeros

-Shaka no sabía que te habías tomado muy a pecho tu papel de caballero de Virgo

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Definitivamente a la hora de molestar gente, el guardián del cuarto templo era el mejor. La cara de Shaka parecía un tomate y empeoró cuando inclusive Mu comenzó a reírse, lo que hizo que lo mirase con cierto enojo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero debes admitir que es muy bueno - comentó mientras se terminaba de secar una lágrima. Milo y Camus aun seguían dando carcajadas

-Y no sé de que te ríes Mu, porque si sigues así Kiki se desvirgará antes que tú - volvió a hablar Máscara.

Si antes Milo y Camus se reían, ahora parecían estar a un paso de morir ahogados. Se estaban haciendo un festín a costillas de sus dos amigos que parecían estar a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se calmaron. Ambos se tuvieron que secar las lágrimas que les caían de los ojos y tomar agua para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Se calmaron? - cuestionó Shaka, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de ambos caballeros.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? - dijo Mu dirigiéndose a Cáncer

-Estos dos me pidieron ayuda para que los saque de aquí sin que Saga, el maestro Dohko y Aioros se enteren - respondió el peliazul mayor.

-Es que si Saga se entera nos mata. Si el anciano maestro lo hace nos dará un sermón sobre nuestras acciones. Y si lo sabe Aioros no dirá que tenemos que actuar con responsabilidad y se terminará enterando el Patriarca - se pausó Milo unos segundos - Y no queremos que eso pase.

Camus le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y ellos no contestaron porque sabía que era verdad.

-¿Listos? - preguntó Máscara, que al ver que Acuario y Escorpio asentían siguió - SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cinco caballeros aparecieron en el monte Yomotsu. Un poco desconcertados, Mu y Shaka decidieron callar al ver que sus amigos estaban tranquilos. Al poco tiempo se encontraban en el cuarto templo y comenzaron a descender hacia las afueras de las doce Casas.

-¿Se puede saber para qué hicimos eso? - habló Mu - Pudimos haber usado mi teletransportación.

-Es verdad - respondió Máscara de Muerte - pudieron haber llegado hasta aquí sin mi ayuda, pero varios sospecharían por sentir tu cosmos ir directo a Aries.

-Tiene razón- interrumpió Camus - a diferencia nuestra, él tiene que hacer vigilancia nocturna y puede moverse en el Santuario a su antojo a estas horas. ¿Con quién estás?

-Con Afro, Shura y Alde. Afortunadamente me tocó un grupo de amigos

-Suerte la tuya - hablaron Aries y Virgo al mismo tiempo, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Luego de unos largos segundos de risas, frenaron repentinamente

-El mayor problema, Géminis - hablaron el griego y el francés -

-No se preocupen -calmó el mayor del grupo - si nos cruzamos a Saga, le diré que me están acompañando.

Los cinco dorados siguieron su camino. Afortunadamente para ellos no se cruzaron a nadie y luego recordaron que ambos Géminis tenían guardia matutina, por lo que se dormían temprano para despertar antes que amanezca. Agradecieron eso y continuaron.

Al terminar de pasar por Aries, el italiano siguió su camino. Los cuatro se encontraron solos.

-Se enterarán todos en el Santuario - se lamentó Shaka

-No te preocupes, Máscara es de confianza - contestó Milo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que traicionó por casi diez años a Athena, verdad? - cuestionó el lemuriano

-Seh, pero esas cosas quedaron en el olvido - respondió con descaro.

Luego de la charla comenzaron a caminar. Ya tenían un destino al cual llegar: un bar en la capital griega Atenas.

**Comentarios de la Autora:** ¡Cuánto me demoré! El problema es que soy muy mala con el humor (lo mío es el drama y el romance) y me costó horrores. Esta historia no será muy larga, pero va a tener lo suyo.

Una pregunta: **¿Les gusta ver a Camus en su modo siniestro?** Se me ocurrió ya desde el prólogo, pero no se si les terminó de gustar que él saque ese lado suyo.

Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan demasiado! Ante cualquier duda, sugerencia o señal de apoyo esta mas que bienvenida (además de que me motivan a seguir). Respondi las reviews en privado, pero los próximos los contesto desde acá. Desde ya muchas gracias a quienes me siguen :)

Tratare de actualizar en estos días :)


	3. Los Consejos de los Maestros

**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 2: Los Consejos de los Maestros **

Luego de media hora de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad de Atenas. Centro de grandes batallas en antiguas etapas históricas y por supuesto, lugar que se disputaron Athena y Poseidón, saliendo victoriosa la primera. En definitiva, un punto histórico que sería invadido por los cuatro caballeros

-Entonces tienen que seguir nuestros consejos - habló con total alegría Milo.

-¿Consejos? - preguntó Shaka - ¿Ustedes nos darán consejos a nosotros? - recibió una afirmación silenciosa de parte de ellos.

-Así es - continuó Camus - por ejemplo traten de mostrarse lo menos nerviosos posible.

-Nunca digan que son Caballeros de Athena - comentó Camus - se asustarían.

-Conozcan a las chicas con las que hablen - continuó el griego.

-A ellas les gusta que seamos sinceros - lo siguió el francés - así que sean ustedes mismo

-A menos que sean Camus, ahí sí cambien su personalidad y conviértanse en alguien mas agradable.

Dicho eso, el acuariano le dio un golpe en la nuca al escorpiano que le generó un quejido y la risa de sus compañeros.

-¿Eso es todo? - cuestionó Mu recuperándose de la risa

-No, no es todo - contestó el francés recurando su fría personalidad

-Hay algo más - lo continuó su amigo con la misma frialdad.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a asustarse. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que Camus sea así, pero cuando Milo hablaba con esa tonalidad significaba que era algo serio.

-No tengan miedo - comentaron al unísono - las mujeres detectan el pánico.

Esas palabras dejaron helados al par de dorados, no trataban mucho con mujeres por lo que no sabían con exactitud cómo eran. Definitivamente entrarían en crisis.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un bar. La música se escuchaba muy fuerte, pero tenía un ritmo que provocaba que inconscientemente bailen con disimulo. Habían algunas luces de colores que iluminaban el enorme espacio. La cantidad de personas era enorme, pero no lograban llenar el lugar. El grupo no pasaba desapercibido: las mujeres escaneaban cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, pero no decían nada. La barra del lugar era enorme, presentaba diferentes bebidas, teniendo algunas de diferentes calidades y el arman parecía hacer malabares con sus instrumentos de trabajo. Definitivamente nunca habían visto un lugar así.

Milo pidió cerveza para los cuatro. Sus amigos no tomaban y Camus le advirtió sobre ello. Mientras las tomaban apoyados en el mostrador, hablaban:

-¿Vieron a alguna chica? - preguntó el heleno a sus amigos - Porque imagino que ya miraron algo.

-Pues ...habían algunas chicas que nos miraban - se sonrojó el ariano - algunas eran lindas

-¡Esa es la actitud! - animó el de pelos turquesas, para luego arrastrarlo de los hombros y empujarlo - Ahora ve y consíguete una.

-Tú no pretenderás que haga lo mismo ¿verdad? - se dirigió Milo a Shaka

-Es que... no se - comenzó a titubear Virgo.

-Vamos no es nada de otro mundo - lo tranquilizó Escorpio - solo debes ir y hablarles. Sácales información de lo que les gusta y úsalo a tu favor.

Sin decir más, Shaka comenzó a caminar por su cuenta. Cuando se encontró con Mu comenzaron a halar entre ellos. Milo y Camus se quedaron allí. Debían admitir que al principio la idea era molestarlos, pero pensaron que ayudarlos también sería divertido, después de todo no les vendría mal algo de experiencia. Rieron bajo.

-Tú ayudas a Shaka y yo a Mu, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó el heleno

-Por supuesto - contestó el de pelos turquesas, seguido por pequeñas carcajadas de ambos.

-Que comience el juego - cerraron al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mu y Shaka se encontraban nerviosos, sus amigos lo dejaron solo, a la intemperie, frente a una multitud no notaba su existencia, o eso creían. Dos pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos, pero ellos no lo notaron hasta que esas chicas se acercaron.

-Hola, ustedes dos - ambos caballeros voltearon a verlas.

Una tenía el cabello hasta la cadera castaño claro y con ondas sueltos. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y tenia una delicada sonrisa color rosa claro que combinaba con su maquillaje. Vestía una musculosa ajustada blanca con un chaleco, shorts cortos y apretados y botas hasta las rodillas negras. La otra tenía sus cabellos negros y lacios por debajo de la cadera. Sus ojos celestes combinaba perfectamente con su maquillaje. Lucía un vestido ajustado y un corto con lentejuelas de color dorado con un par de zapatos clásicos negros.

Al verlas, se quedaron tildados. Parecían unas diosas, pero no era así.

-Eh...hola - reaccionó primero el hindú, provocando que las chicas sonrían.

-Ella es Ébano - dijo la castaña señalando a su amiga pelinegra - y yo soy Cyrene (Ninfa)

-E-él es Shaka - habló el ariano señalando a su amigo y mi nombre es Mu

-Bien - habló Ébano - yo me quedo contigo entonces. Acto seguido tomó al rubio de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró, dejando a su amiga con el dorado solos.

Desde no muy lejos Camus y Milo observaban todo. No podían negar que estaban sorprendidos de las chicas que se consiguieron sus amigos. Mientras terminaban su conversación se separaban para seguir con el otro paso del plan: ayudar a sus amigos. Cada uno siguió a quien le correspondía porque sabían que podían arruinarlo y no se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo con semejante par de chicas.

**Cometarios de la Autora: **Perdón por la demora, pero ya les dije que lo mío no es el humor e.e Este es un cap mas que nada de relleno, para presentar lo que se viene. A la historia le quedan dos capítulos :O Agradezco mucho las reviews que me dejaron! Ahora las contesto:

**Artemiss90: **Muchas gracias, espero que te gusten mis historias! Camus siniestro en verdad enamora *-*

**VICTORIA ISLAS: **Este Camus siniestro es un loquillo, la trae a todas enamoradas xD

**Adria: **Ellos estaban amenazados, no podían negarse...o si? Bueno lo importante es que se metieron en el juego de ese par. Y por Máscara no te preocupes, al menos ayudó xD

Recuerden dejar su review y las contesto por aquí n.n Ahora la pregunta: **¿Creen que Shaka y Mu sobrevivirán a esto?** La respuesta es obvia, pero me gustaría saer que opinan acerca del cap, así sigo avanzando, mejorando y trayéndoles mas historias (que ya tengo dos de Saint Seiya en mi mente :O)

Y acerca de los nombres de estas chicas: ambos son de origen griego (porque obviamente ellas son griegas). Ébano significa "belleza oscura", por eso aclaré lo del pelo negro. Cyrene significa "Ninfa" y le di las características de una. Veremos que le hacen estas dos intrusas a nuestro querido par :)

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lean mis otras historias n.n


	4. Bellezas Nocturnas

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 3: Bellezas Nocturnas**

La música resonaba en todo el lugar. La gran mayoría bailaba y algunos se mantenían en las barras tomando alguna que otra bebida o descansando.

Mu se encontraba con Cyrene. Esa chica era hermosa desde donde se la viera: cuerpo perfecto, hermoso cabello, un par de ojos que iluminaban a cualquiera y unos rasgos faciales delicados. Su oz era melodiosa y su risa nada exagerada. Era perfecta y él estaba hipnotizado.

-Y dime - interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos - ¿cuántos años tienes? Dime por favor que no eres menor que yo - rió

-Tengo 21 años - contestó el ariano

-¡Menos mal! - celebró - Tenemos la misma edad - decía a medida que se acercaba a él - Es extraño que un hombre tan apuesto como tú no tenga novia

-Es que no tenía mucho tiempo - se apenó - tengo que cuidar a Kiki

-¿Kiki? - se sorprendió la joven - ¿Es tu hijo?

-No es mi hijo, pero lo veo como uno - Mu vio en los ojos de la chica curiosidad - Hace años vivía en otro país y lo dejaron en la puerta de mi casa con una carta que me edía que lo cuide y desde ese instante me encariñé con él. Para mí es el hijo que no tuve y sé que para él soy como su padre

Las facciones de Mu se relajaron, hablar de Kiki lo tranquilizaba y hacía feliz. Siempre se mostró orgulloso de él y también agradecía que se lo hayan dejado a su cuidado. La chica notó ese cambio sin que él se diera cuenta, acercó su mano a su mejilla para luego acariciarla suavemente, dejando sorprendido al dorado.

-¿Sabes? Es muy lindo esto que dices - acotó con ternura en los ojos - Ese niño tiene mucha suerte de haberse cruzado contigo - le sonrió para luego tomarle la mano arrastrarlo a la pista - Ven bailemos.

-P-pero - titubeaba - y-yo no se bailar

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré - se detuvieron en un punto de la pista para comenzar con la danza - sólo sígueme y veras como empezarás a hacerlo solo.

La chica estaba demasiado cerca del caballero, lo que lo ponía nervioso. En un momento, sin que se diera cuenta, ella comenzó a, por así decirlo, refregarse en su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual, pero que iba con el ritmo de la música.

-"¿Puedes aunque sea mover solo un dedo?" - escuchó en su mente. No lo había imaginado, era Milo comunicándose con él vía cosmos - "Esta chica se está ofreciendo"

-"Pero no sé..."

-"No me importa si sabes o no." - lo interrumpió - "Muchas desearían estar en tu lugar en este momento y tú lo estás desperdiciando"

No sabía qué contestar, tenía razón y se dio cuenta de ello cuando observó como algunos lo observaban con cierto resentimiento mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba a Escorpio, pero no lo encontraba. Trató de seguir a la chica y se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como pensaba.

-Y dime Mu - habló Cyrene - ¿de qué trabajas?

-Yo soy un ca... - cuando iba a completar la palabra, en su interior resonó la voz de Camus con uno de sus consejos: "Nunca digan que son caballeros de Athena" - soy un herrero - bueno, después de todo no mentía tanto.

-¿Herrero? Eso explica el por qué tienes brazos tan bien formados - comentaba sorprendida mientras acariciaba suavemente las extremidades del pelilila, provocando en él un pequeño escalofríos.

-Además de que entreno todos los días - pensó en voz alta. No planeaba que su acompañante lo oyera, pero aun así lo hizo.

-¡Vaya! Impresionante - sorprendió aun mas a la castaña - Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, debo decir que me gustas - se acercaba aun más - ¿Me invitas a tomar algo?

Mu asintió. Se había sorprendido con lo que había escuchado: "debo decir que me gustas". Nunca se lo habían dicho, a pesar de que entre algunas sirvientas y amazonas principiantes él era muy popular, cosa que desconocía.

El la barra, el barman les preguntaron que querían. El leyó la carta de bebidas y pidió un mojito y ella, sin pensarlo, pidió un "sex on the beach"*, dejándolo sorprendido. ¿Era una especie de indirecta? No se quería ilusionar ni hacerse ideas erróneas. A los minutos llegaron sus pedidos. Cyrene comenzó a tomarlo con el sorbete que traía el vaso, mientras que Mu solo miraba el suyo.

-¿No te lo vas a tomar? - preguntó extrañada

-Es que … - se sonrojó un poco - yo no bebo. La última vez que lo hice no recuerdo que sucedió - la chica rió ante la información

-Bueno, no te preocupes - posó su mano en la rodilla de él - yo estoy aquí para protegerte - comenzaron a tomar.

Como era de esperarse, el efecto de la bebido apareció rápido en Mu. Se sentía un poco mareado, pero todos sus sentidos estaban intactos. Sin mediar palabras, los jóvenes volvieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Reían y hacían comentarios que los hacía conocerse un poco más hasta que no tenían mas palabras. La chica se acercó y besó dulcemente al ariano. Al principio estaba estático, pero luego comenzó a seguirle el ritmo.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado del bar **_

Shaka era uno de los caballeros dorados mas tranquilo de todos, pero esa situación lo tenía nervioso. Una chica de su edad despampanante se había fijado en él. Y lo que era peor, lo había arrastrado hasta una pista de baile para hacer justamente eso: bailar.

-Y dime Shaka - corrompió sus pensamientos Ébano - ¿de dónde eres? Porque tu acento no se parece al de muchos que conozco.

-Soy hindú - respondió sorprendido al ver la velocidad con la que la chica se había dado cuenta de que era extranjero - nací allí, luego vine a Grecia un tiempo para regresar a India y después radicarme aquí.

-¡Pero que interesante! - exclamó entusiasmada - Actualmente estoy estudiando para convertirme en azafata y poder conocer el mundo y uno de los destinos al que quiero llegar es India.

-¿En verdad? - no podía negar que el entusiasmo de la pelinegra lo emocionó aunque no lo demostrara

-¡Sí! Quiero ir y conocer todo allí - se tranquilizó - Disculpa, pero me emociono siempre que hablo de estas cosas.

-No te preocupes, ninguno de mis amigos habla de esto así que es un gusto poder conocer a alguien con quien pueda hacerlo.

-No saben de lo que se pierden - dijo acercándose lentamente y de manera insinuante - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Shaka asintió nervioso ya que la joven se pegaba mas a su cuerpo acercando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja - ¿Conoces acerca del … - rió suavemente - kama sutra?

Definitivamente estaba en crisis. ¿Quién pensaría que uno de los caballeros mas poderosos de su generación le tendría "miedo" a las mujeres? No, no era miedo, era nervios al no saber como tratarlas. Quedó inmovilizado ante la pregunta de la chica. ¿Qué si sabía? Tenía que admitir que sí lo conocía, pero le apenaba afirmárselo a la chica.

-"¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?" - la voz de Camus se escuchó en su mente, se estaba comunicando a través del cosmos

-"¿Dónde estás?" - lo buscaba, pero no lo veía

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que no debes ponerte nervioso. Ella se dará cuenta, creo que te lo dije" - se escuchaba molesto - "¿Qué te preguntó que te tensaste?

-"Si conocía el Kama Sutra" - aceptó apenado

-"Amigo te diré una cosa" - sonaba mas tranquilo - "Esa chica quiere contigo, así que ahora la mires y le dices que sí"

-"Pe-pero..."

-"No, nada de 'Pe-pero', lo haces porque te aseguro que te congelo si lo arruinas"

No lo volvió a escuchar más y aunque lo buscaba no lo encontraba. Esa advertencia era mas que suficiente para que él hiciera caso. Estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo/amenaza de su amigo, suspiró y la miró.

-Sí, lo conozco - sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un increíble tono escarlata , recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica.

-¿Me invitas a tomar algo?

El caballero de Virgo aceptó. Aún sentía sus mejillas calientes. Cuando llegaron a la barra, la chica se apresuró y pidió por él. Solo bastó menos de cinco minutos para que llegue el pedido. Shaka lo miró, era un vaso pequeño con un líquido dorado seguido por un sobrecito de sal y una rodaja de limón. Si, le pidió tequila.

-Emm, yo no bebo - dijo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño - sonrió ella - Debes poner la sal en tu mano para comerla, tomar de un trago la medida de tequila, tragarlo sin pensarlo y meterte el limón en la boca para que no lo sientas fuerte - la cara de Shaka mostraba duda y ella avanzó - Ven, dame tu mano.

Como si fuera una orden del Patriarca obedeció. Observaba como Ébano abría el sobrecito y lo colocaba en la parte de arriba de su mano. Cuando estaba por agarrar el vasito, ella lo detuvo para ser ella quien lo tome con sus manos. El hecho lo terminó de paralizar: ella lamió la sal de su mano de una manera que lo hizo temblar de ¿gusto? No lo sabía. Acto seguido bebió el tequila y se metió el limón en su boca y lo comía de una manera en la que Shaka no podía sacar los ojos de su boca. Ella lo notó y sonrió.

-¿Ves que no es difícil? - él asintió su cabeza - Ahora hazlo tú - y estiró su mano para que el dorado haga lo mismo que hizo ella. Lo hizo y ella reía bajo.

El tequila comenzó a actuar mientras hablaban, se sentía mareado y con un leve dolor de cabeza. La pelinegra le pidió ir a la pista y allí fueron

-¿Sabes una cosa? - se volvió a acercar a su lóbulo - Me gustaría que me enseñes algunas cosas de **ese** libro

Ella lamió delicadamente su oreja, lo que hizo que él se estremeciera, pero la dejó continuar. Lo besaba delicadamente en el cuello y continuó hasta que llegó a sus labios. ¿En qué momento aprendió a besar de esa manera? Ni él ni nadie lo sabía, pero continuó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camus se encontraba en la parte VIP del lugar, solo unos pocos podían entrar allí. Tenía un vaso de whisky en sus manos, lo estaba tomando tranquilamente hasta que sintió como una mano golpeaba su cabeza.

-Oye idiota, dijiste que me esperarías para venir aquí - sonaba molesto, pero no lo estaba

-Es que cumplí mi trabajo - comentó haciéndose el desinteresado

-¿No estás orgulloso? - el griego hizo como si secase una lágrima inexistente - ¡Cómo crecen los niños!

-No es que les iba a costar mucho - rió

-Tienes razón amigo - se sentó a su lado y pidió whisky a mozo - pero no me esperaba que actúen así esos dos

-Ni yo lo esperaba de ellas - se acercó a una ventana que daba como vista a la pista de baile donde podía ver a sus amigos "ocupados" - ¿Crees que hicimos bien? - Milo levantó sus hombros y se acercó al francés para ver lo que él.

-No lo sé, pero esa pelirroja que veo desde aquí - la señaló - tiene que ser mía

-Creí que hoy nosotros no haríamos nada - comentó molesto - si sabía le hablaba a aquella rubia - la apuntó con su dedo índice.

-En fin Camus, lo importante aquí es que ellos tendrán una nueva experiencia - sonrió maliciosamente

-Si no te conociera pensaría que planeas algo macabro - sonrió

-Mira quien lo dice - lo miró sarcástico - el que propuso pagarle a esas chicas para que los ayuden.

Los dos reían mientras volteaban. Sus vasos estaban vacíos y querían que estén nuevamente llenos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuanto bebieron, pero tampoco se molestaron en recordarlo ya que comenzaron a sentir mareos y dolor de cabeza. Sin dudas sería una noche larga y divertida.

**Cometarios de la Autora: **Regresé! Este capítulo no tiene mucha comedia, pero si tiene muchas revelaciones :O Estos Milo y Camus son un desmadre, ni yo se si lo que hicieron fue de pura amistad o de maldad xD Pero estas cosas tendrán relevancia, lo prometo.

Este capítulo a pesar de ser demasiado largo fue el que menos me costó, el por qué es obvio: ausencia del genero que clasifica a esta historia.

Las preguntas del capítulo: **¿Creen que Milo y Camus tuvieron buenas intenciones? ¿Mu y Shaka terminarán mal? ¿Saldrán vírgenes de esta historia?** xD Comenten, saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva también dejen su review :) Ahora contesto la que me dejaron:

**kriziaprincesa de la luna: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :) Sobre Camus, el puede ser muchas cosas en las fanfics xD Perdón no haberte dado el nuevo cap al otro día, pero aquí esta xD

**Artemiss90: **Habrán tenido una terrible experiencia como para dar esos consejos xD Yo también presiento que van a terminar mal...los cuatro xD

**Scorpio-26: **Todos tenemos un mal presentimiento, Milo y Camus quieren corromper a ese inocente par u.u Tan así es que mira lo que hicieron :O Muchas gracias por el comentario n.n

***Sex on the beach: **es una bebida muy rica, que puede variar de acuerdo a quien lo prepare, pero el mas común es con los siguientes ingredientes: vodka, licor de durazno, jugo de naranja y hielo. Se sirve en un vaso largo y lo entregan con un sorbete.

Bueno, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado. Es largo y tiene sus cosas que serán relevante para el próximo cap. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible n.n Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen y recuerden leer mis demas historias n.n

Una última pregunta: **Vieron Legend of Sanctuary? Qué les pareció? **Yo aun no la pude ir a ver e.e Pero ya tendré la oportunidad n.n

Saludos a todos!


	5. De tequila, charlas y virginidad

**DISCLAIMER: Saint****Seiya****pertenece a****Masami****Kurumada****,****Toei****y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo****4:****De tequila, charlas y virginidad**

_**En algún lugar del bar:**_

Mu invitó a Cyrene a tomar nuevamente y ella aceptó complacida. _"Pide tequila"_ escuchó dentro suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces pidió aquella bebida que esa mágica vocecita le aconsejó. La castaña lo miró sorprendida y solicitó el líquido dorado. El barman acercó dos vasitos frente a sus clientes, sirvió la bebida hasta el borde, dejó dos sobrecitos de sal y dos cuartos de limón.

-Es extraño que alguien que dice no tomar pida tequila - comentó la castaña sorprendida

-Te dije que una vez me puse ebrio y fue con esto - señaló al vaso riendo, contagiando a la joven

-Entonces - se acercó a él - ¿Fondo blanco?

-Fondo blanco.

Pusieron la salen el dorso de su mano, pero en vez de tomar, el ariano se quedó hipnotizado al ver como la chica lamía su mano de manera ¿sugerente? Luego él la imitó y tomaron al mismo tiempo el licor, seguido por el cítrico que tardo menos de un segundo en llegar a sus bocas.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas - ella se acercó y lo besó, pero con menos inocencia que con la vez anterior

_**En la zona VIP del bar:**_

-¿Le sugeriste tequila a uno de los dorados con menor resistencia etílica? - cuestionó Camus luego de terminarse su séptima medida de wishky.

-Se terminará divirtiendo igual - contestó indiferente mientras recibía tequila.

-Milo de Escorpio, usted es diabólico - rió y su amigo hechó una carcajada.

-Amigo, me parece que tanto wishky te está afectado.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de lo que no es: inocente - Entonces - borró su cara de falsa inocencia para poner una un tanto siniestra - ¡Deme un tequila!

-Siiiiiiii - celebraba el alacrán.

_**En un rincón del bar:**_

¿Era efecto del tequila? No lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de besar de esa manera. Los mareos seguían y el dolor de cabeza también, pero Ébano parecía querer sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Cuando ella hizo el gesto de separarse, sin saber por qué razón, Shaka mordió levemente el labio inferior de la pelinegra, provocando en ésta una sonrisa excitante desde su punto de vista.

-Besas excelente - dijo la joven mientras se mordía el labio- ¿Cómo es que no tienes novia?

-Es que no salgo mucho - se apenó

-Bien, eso es lo de menos - le depositó un suave beso - Ven, vamos a tomar algo.

En el mostrador, el caballero de Virgo no sabía que pedir y no estaba muy seguro sobre qué era cada bebida que se ofrecía. _"Toma vodka"_.

-¿Te parece vodka? - algo en él le decía que debía escuchar a esa voz en su interior

-Claro, me encanta el vodka - sonrió

Recibieron el pedido y Shaka volvió a escuchar _"Bébelo rápido porque también es fuerte"_. Nuevamente hizo caso a esa voz, ignorando quien era. Ébano le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró a la pista.

_**Nuevamente en la zona VIP del bar:**_

-¿Por qué le dijiste vodka? - preguntó Milo mientras recibía otra medida de tequila.

-Para que mezcle - contestó mientras terminaba la suya.

-¿Pero eso no le hará peor?

-Es posible - hizo una seña pidiendo otra medida mas.

-Después el macabro soy yo - rieron - Oye Camus, no quiero asustarte - lo miró - pero creo que estoy ebrio.

-Amigo - sonrió - creo que somos dos.

Las risas se empezaron a escuchar en el piso. Y para pesar de los trabajadores, conocían quienes esos dos y sabían que tan peligrosos podían ser.

_**Nuevamente en la pista:**_

-"Oye Shaka, ¿me escuchas?" - preguntó Mu a través de su cosmos

-"Fuerte y claro" - respondió el guardián de la sexta casa.

-"¿Estás bien? No suenas bien"

-"Yo estoy perfecto, y debo decirte que tú tampoco suenas bien"

-"¿Estaremos ebrios?"

-"Supongo" - Shaka miró a su alrededor y regresó - "¿Dónde estás?"

-"En la pista bai..."

Mu sintió que alguien lo chocaba y cuando volteó, ambos caballeros se encontraron riéndose.

-¡Así que aquí estás! - dijo animado Shka

-¡Tú también! - respondió de la misma manera Mu.

-Oigan no se olviden de nosotras - comentó queriendo aparentar estar molesta Ébano mientras Cyrene reía.

-¿Cómo lo haría? - preguntaron al unísono.

-Ya que estamos los cuatro juntos - habló la castaña - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo juntos?

Los tres afirmaron y se dirigieron a donde estaba el barman. Por alguna razón pidieron tequila. Los dorados no escuchaban las voces en su interior así que estaban un tanto nerviosos, temían arruinarlos. Estaban ebrios, pero seguían con algo de conciencia. Los cuatro tomaron sus respectivas medidas y terminaron con el limón en la boca.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaron aquí? - preguntó la pelinegra - Al menos tú - señaló a Shaka - me dijiste que no sales.

-Es que verás - le contestó el pelilia - hoy estábamos con unos amigos y ellos nos dijeron que nos iban a traer a rastras si era necesario hasta aquí porque nosotros...

-"Mide lo que dices Mu" - interrumpió Camus vía cosmos - "Donde dices lo que no debes te aseguro que te congelo" - luego se dirigió a Shaka - "Y va para ti también".

-Porque nosotros no salimos nunca - se apresuró en contestar el rubio, lo último que quería era quedar congelado.

Se pusieron a hablar de diversas cosas hasta que las chicas dijeron que irían al baño. Los caballeros se quedaron esperándolas, pero sintieron a dos personas sentarse en los asientos de al lado de ellos.

-¿Milo? ¿Camus? - preguntó dudoso el ariano, el alcohol le afectó y temía estar ilusionando.

-No, Saga y Kanon - contestó sarcástico el escorpiano - Por supuesto idiota.

-Ya Milo - reía Camus - Déjalo.

-¿Dónde estaban? - cuestionó un tanto enfadado Shaka

-En la zona VIP del bar - respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el peliazul.

-¿Hay un VIP aquí? - se molestó Mu - ¿Por qué no nos llevaron?

-Porque dos bellezas estaban coqueteando con ustedes - se apresuró el peliturquesa - Y en verdad no queríamos interrumpir eso. - los dos suspiraron.

-Por cierto - los miró fijo Milo - ¿Consiguieron algo? Porque por lo que veo los cuatro estamos lo suficientemente ebrios y ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, no nos queda mucho

Mu y Shaka quedaron con los ojos como platos. ¿Cuatro de la madrugada? ¿En qué momento pasó el tiempo? ¿Tanto se habían divertido? Además el alacrán tenía razón en una cosa: estaban ebrios y no saben hasta cuanto podrán soportar. Mientras analizaban eso, sus amigos le colocaron botellitas de cervezas frente a ellos mientras que tomaban las suyas.

-Nos dicen que estamos ebrios - el rubio respiró profundo - ¡Y NOS SIGUEN DANDO ALCOHOL!

-No seas aburrido Shaka - lo miró de manera siniestra Camus - Ustedes se deberían haber dado cuenta solos cuando se pusieron ebrios y no lo hicieron. Ustedes son los idiotas. - respiró calmo - Solo diviértanse y ya.

-A las cinco nos vamos - siguió Milo - En este tiempo consíganse algo por favor, se los ruego.

Dicho esto se levantaron y se fueron. Antes de los cinco minutos, las chicas ya estaban sentadas donde los dorados.

-¿Compraron cervezas y no nos convidan? - dijo Cyrene haciendo un puchero que hipnotizó a Mu

-Ten toma - le dio su botella a la castaña

-Si no hay problema, toma también - Virgo le dio su botella a la pelinegra.

-Gracias - respondieron al unísono.

-Y... - miró Ébano provocativa a Shaka - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Tú que quieres hacer? - respondió casi titubeando

-Ven - nuevamente lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo a la pista

Mu quedó solo con la joven mientras se tranquilizaba, hasta que sintió que ésta se le sentaba en sus piernas mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

-Tienes piernas fuertes y musculosas - decía mientras le acariciaba una de ellas desde la cadera hasta la rodilla- ¿Qué entrenamiento haces?

-Eh, pues - el alcohol se combinó con los nervios, generando que Mu titubee hasta que encontró las palabras - Corro todos los días, hago flexiones, en realidad ejercito todo mi cuerpo y … - fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado

-Ven vamos a bailar unos minutos y luego tomamos algo ¿quieres?- él asintió y ella se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Shaka - le decía provocativamente la morena mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera del rubio - en verdad me gustas

-¿E-en vardad? - la joven asintió - P-pues tú también m-me gustas - ella sonrió y lo besó mientras acariciaba su espalda

-No te lo dije antes pero - se separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo de arriba abajo - ¡Que cuerpazo tienes!

La cara del dorado paso de ser blanca a ser de un rojo intenso. No sabía que responder. ¿Gracias? ¿Es porque entreno? No sabía cual era la correcta y temía arruinar el momento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que lo abrazaban

-Eres tan dulce e inocente - dijo tiernamente ella - me encanta

-Eeem, ¿gracias? - ella sonrió - En media hora debo irme, ¿quieres tomar algo? - la jobven aceptó y lo acompañó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No harán nada - Milo ya perdió la cuenta de todo lo que bebió.

-Al parecer - Camus estaba en igual condición que su amigo - Pero al menos se divirtieron

-Es verdad - reía - Por Athena, ¡qué ebrio estoy! - notó a su amigo ¿durmiendo? - Camus, infeliz ¡DESPIERTA!

-No estoy dormido, estoy EBRIO - respondió desperezándose.

-Idiota - ambos rieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente las dos parejas se encontraron y pidieron tequila. Se volvió la bebida favorita de los cuatro para esa noche. Mientras esperaban el pedido, los otros dos dorados llegaron, sorprendiendo a los dos.

-¿No nos presentarán? - dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Claro - dijo un muy (demasiado) alegre Shaka - Chicas ellos son Milo y Camus - los señala para luego invertirse - Amigos, ellas son Ébano y Cyrene.

Los cuatro se dieron las manos como si jamás se hubieran conocido. "Hasta borrachos son grandes actores" pensaron la jóvenes y comenzaron a hablar y seguir bebiendo. Los dorados comenzaron a tartamudear, amagar que se quedaban dormidos, reír, hablar incoherencias, entre otras cosas. En definitiva, a demostrar cuan ebrios estaban. Milo miró su reloj y le mostró a su amigo la hora.

-Muchachos - recuperó, o creyó hacerlo, su seriedad - son las 5:30

Las chicas se desdieron dulcemente de quienes fueron sus respectivas parejas esa noche, afirmándoles que los volverían a ver. En cuanto se alejaron un poco se dirigieron al otro par.

-Y ustedes se llaman buenos amigos - dijo un tanto molesta Cyrene - No nos dijeron que ellos son... - se interrumpió y suspiró - No importa, solo fíjense que no les pase nada.

-No me digas que te gustó en serio Mu - dijo Milo de manera arrogante recibiendo una fría mirada - Espera, ¿en verdad te gustó Mu? - y luego miró a Ébano que lo miraba de la misma forma - ¿Y a ti Shaka?

-¿Y qué esperabas? - cuestionó enojada la pelinegra - Ellos son lo que ustedes dos no son: unos caballeros - Camus reía ante lo que dijo, y ellas no entendían pero decidieron no preguntar.

-Tengan - Camus les dio un paquete con billetes

-No gracias - dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo - No lo queremos.

Milo iba a decir algo, pero Camus lo frenó antes de que se salga de las casillas.

-Bien chicas, como ustedes quieran - sonrió - Muchas gracias por el favor y lamentamos si la ofendimos. Nos vamos.

Se terminaron de despedir y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos. Ellos no preguntaron por qué tardaron ni querían hacerlo, no tenían la cabeza como para hacerlo. Comenzaron a caminar hasta el Santuario, los cuatro tambaleando y sujetándose entre ellos para no terminar en el piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En el Santuario de**____**Athena**__**, dos horas después**_.

Saga, Kanon, Aioria y Aioros se encontraban haciendo la guardia matutina, aburridos como siempre. Hablaban entre ellos hasta que escucharon al guardián de la quinta casa.

-¿Esos no son Mu, Shaka, Milo y Camus?

Los otros tres miraron primero sorprendidos y luego con gracia, llegando al punto de que comience a dolerles la panza por las carcajadas que daban.

-Entonces lo que dijo Máscara es verdad - decía Kanon mientras se secaba una lágrima que caía de su ojo.

-A mí me lo dijo Shura - agregó Aioros casi ahogándose - No esperaba que fuera verdad.

-Cuando Afrodita me lo conto - Saga se detuvo para respirar un poco - No se lo creía. No se lo podía creer. Lo tenía que ver para creerlo...Y AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA.

-Tenían que verlo a Alde cuando me lo contaba - comentó Aioria mientras se terminaba de recuperar - Casi se muere de la risa y ahora entiendo por qué.

Cuando se detuvieron, respiraron, se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a reírse, todos menos Kanon que se quedó pensando en algo. _"Sígueme el juego. Esto lo disfrutarás tanto como yo"_ le dijo mediante cosmos a su gemelo mayor, quien lo miró y asintió sin que los otros hermano lo notaran.

-Aioros una pregunta - el aludido lo miró - Tú estuviste muerto trece años, ¿verdad?

-¿Recuerdas que Shura ma mató el día que Saga te encerró en el Cabo Sunión? - lo dijo sarcástico - Por supuesto idiota, saca cuenta.

-Y cuando moriste tenías catorce años, ¿verdad? - con eso Saga entendió a dónde quería llegar y sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el punto? - lo miró dudoso y desconfiado mientras que Aioria pensaba en qué tenía que hacer en el caso de que se enfrenten entre ellos.

-Déjame que yo se lo explique - interrumpió Saga - El punto, amigo mío, es que... - Kanon comenzó a reírse bajo - trata de decirte que te moriste virgen.

Kanon comenzó a estallar en risas y Aioria, aunque quería defender a su hermano mayor, no podía contenerse y lo siguió, pero mas bajo.

-P-pero, ¿qué dices Saga? - la cara del sagitariano era similar a la de un tomate por lo roja que estaba.

-Déjame seguir - lo retó el mayor mientras escuchaba a los otros dos reirse - Como te decía - pensó bien las palabras - Moriste virgen, y no me lo niegues - La mirada del castaño bajó - Y desde que volvimos a la vida no saliste.

-Espera, espera, espera - interrumpió el menor recuperándose de las carcajadas - Quiere decir, que a pesar de que tengas apariencia de la edad que deberías tener ya que según el Patriarca no confirmo, tienes 27 años - su hermano mayor lo miró con vergüenza e ira a la vez - ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

Ahora eran tres las risas que se escuchaban. "Y creía que lso gemelos eran mis amigos" pensó para sí el sagitariano

-No te preocupes amigo - Saga pasó su brazo izquierdo para rodear su nuca y quedar a su derecha.

-Esta noche nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a alguien - lo continuó Kanon quedando en la misma posición que su gemelo, pero del otro lado del aludido.

-¿Nos acompañas? - los Géminis le preguntaron al menor al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un "SIIIIIIIIII" como respuesta.

-Athena, por favor sálvame - finalizó Aioros casi al punto de querer llorar porque se imaginaba todas las que se le venían.

_**FIN**_

**Cometarios de la Autora:** En el capítulo dos dije que le quedaban otros dos a esta historia, y aquí está el último. Pero no se preocupen porque aún queda un epílogo. Quise actualizar antes pero me enferme y no pude e.e Por eso me demoré.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia y yo se que muchos querrán saber que será del futuro de Aioros. Tal vez algún día lo haga, pero por el momento no.

Ahora la pregunta del capítulo que me gustaría que respondan en su reviews: **¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que le pasará a****Aioros****? ¿Tan malos amigos son Saga y****Kanon****? ¿Y tan mal hermano puede ser****Aioria****?** Ahora contestaré las reviews del cap anterior:

**kriziaprincesa de la luna**: Ellos le pagaron porque son muy buenos amigos, digo...pagaron! O sea que fue un regalo (? Acá está el último capítulo que también es largo, espero te guste :)

**Scorpio-26:** Muchísimas gracias por el consejo, lo tuve en cuenta ahora y lo usaré en un futuro :) Ese pobre par sufrirá las consecuencias xD Al menos terminaron vírgenes...eso es bueno o malo? xD Igual en el epólogo voy a terminar de hablar de esto, espero que lo esperes.

**ariscereth****:** Muchas gracias por tu review, menos mal que te gusto XD

**Tepucihuatl-Shun****:** Lo importante es que lo leíste :) Muchas gracias por tu review

**Mariana****Elias****:** Todo el mundo me dijo lo mismo, que la vaya a ver con la mente en blanco, aunque eso lo supe desde el momento en el que confirmaron que Milo era mujer :O

Y por si no se dieron cuenta, puse dos frases de Los Simpson. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, amo Los Simpson xD Espero sus reviews con sugerencias, críticas constructivas o cualquier cosa que me diga que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o que me diga en qué tengo que mejorar :) Recuerden leer mis otras historias, el otro día publiqué una nueva llamada "Puntería". Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el epílogo n.n


	6. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**La Desventaja de ser Virgen **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Epílogo: **

_**Templo de Virgo: **_

La resaca estaba matando a Shaka. Para haber sido su primera vez tomó demasiado. Se sentía mareado, descompuesto y con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Lo peor, no podía negarse a hacer guardia. Hizo el gran acto de valentía de levantarse rápido, grave error. Apenas lo hizo debió correr al baño a desechar todo lo malo. Se encontraba tan metido en sus problemas que no noto que dos personas lo miraban.

-La primera resaca - era la voz de Milo, lo reconoció y volteó y le molestó verlo con su usual sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no morirás - lo calmó, o quiso hacerlo, Camus, quien tenía su fría mirada como acostumbraba hacerlo

-¿Cómo es que ustedes están bien? - pregunto molesto el rubio

-Eso se debe a tres cosas - respondió el peliazul - 1: Camus usa sus poderes para disminuir el dolor de cabeza, 2: Estamos acostumbrados y 3: tomamos de estas - señala las manos de Camus, que muestra dos pastillas.

-¿Y qué son?

-Esta - dijo el francés señalando su mano derecha con la mirada - es una pastilla antiácido y esta - miró su mano izquierda - es para el dolor de cabeza. Ten tómalas y luego siéntate.

Shaka hizo lo que Camus, prácticamente, ordenó. Cuando tomó asiento, el acuariano colocó una mano en su frente y comenzó a bajar la temperatura.

-¿Y? - preguntó Milo

-El dolor casi desapareció - comentó sorprendido el hindú.

-Muy bien - siguió el griego - Ahora ponte la armadura, vamos por Mu e iniciemos la guardia o el Patriarca se enfadará.

Una vez que Shaka terminó de vestir su armadura, se dirigieron a la salida de Virgo camino a Aries.

_**Templo de Aries: **_

Los tres dorados aparecieron por la sala principal del templo y cuando se dirigieron a la parte privada se encontraron con Kiki comiendo una manzana sentado en la silla frente a la mesa.

-Señor Shaka, señor Milo, señor Camus - se levante del asiento - ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Llamas a tu maestro? - contestó Virgo - Tenemos que hacer guardia.

-Sobre eso, el maestro Mu todavía está durmiendo - se sintió observado por los superiores con duda - Lo llamé para almorzar y como se negó tuve que ir a Tauro a comer con Aldebarán.

-Bien, no hay problema - Milo sonrió - ¿Te encargas tú Camus?

-Esperaba a que lo digas - contestó el francés con una mirada siniestra.

Luego de hablar, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de su par, encontrándolo dormido. Los demás decidieron quedase en la cocina, ya que, según el heleno, era lo mejor. Comenzaron a oír la voz de ambos caballeros: Camus ordenando y Mu rebelándose. Todo tranquilo hasta que:

-NOOOO, NO CAMUS POR FAVOR - El pequeño en cuanto escuchó a su maestro, trató de ir a ayudarlo, pero Milo lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo - POR FAVOR CAMUS PARAAAAAAAA. ME LEVANTO PERO DESCONGÉLAME POR FAVOR.

Luego de esto volvieron a escuchar silencio y menos de un minuto después vieron salir al peliturquesa lo más tranquilo posible. Detrás de él apareció el atacado con el cabello totalmente despeinado y un par de ojeras que demostraban lo que vivió la noche esa.

-Toma esto - Camus le puso sobre la mesa las mismas dos pastillas que le dieron al guardián de la sexta Casa con un vaso de agua y el ariano obedeció - Ahora ven y siéntate - hizo la misma acción que con Shaka, disminuyéndole los dolores - Ahora ponte tu maldita armadura y nos vamos.

Los espectadores quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante lo que vieron: un Mu totalmente sumiso y un Camus mas siniestro de lo normal. Sin dudas, este último le dio el susto de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una larga tarde de guardia, donde debieron soportar las burlas de toda la orden dorada, decidieron regresar a sus templos.

Ambos, como si estuvieran coordinados, tomaron un largo baño que los ayudó a despejarse por lo menos un poco. Envueltos solo por una toalla en la cintura, se vistieron y comenzaron a ordenar sus respectivas habitaciones.

Encontraron todo lo que usaron en la madrugada tirado. Mu iba a poner la ropa que Camus le prestó a lavar y Shaka la iba a dejar para la otra mañana, hasta que notaron algo. Mu fue directo a Virgo y cuando vio a su amigo le entrego un pequeño papel que encontró en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Tú también? - le entregó un pedazo de hoja similar al del pelilila.

En el papel de Mu decía, seguido por una marca de beso hecho con un labial rojo:

_"Miércoles a las 6 de la tarde en la Plaza Sintagma de Atenas. _

_Por favor ve y terminamos lo de la otra noche. Cyrene" _

Mientras que en el de Shaka, también finalizada por una marca de beso pero rosa:

_"Nos vemos en las afueras del Acrópolis a las 6 de la tarde, ¿quieres? _

_Todavía quiero aprender cosas de ESE libro. Ébano." _

Las caras de los dos parecía un tomate. ¿En qué momento metieron esas chicas esos mesajes tan...provocadores? Se vieron la cara y hablaron.

-Mañana es miércoles - comenzó el rubio

-Y a esa hora tenemos guardia - lo secundó el guardián del primer templo.

-¿Irás?

-¿Y tú?

No lo iban a negar, ambo deseaban ir. Tenían que ir. Por lo decidieron esperar al otro día.

_**Al otro día en el campo de entrenamiento a las 4 de la tarde: **_

Como cualquier día normal, Milo y Camus se encontraban aburridos. Ya debían descartar a su compañeros de guardia para una salida porque seguro se negarían. Si, hasta que le asignen nuevo turnos, tendrían que morir de aburrimiento. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que:

-Camus, Milo - lo aludidos voltearon ante el llamado de sus compañeros, que se sorprendieron al verlos vestidos de civil.

-¿Les pasó? - preguntó un tanto preocupado el francés - ¿Por qué están vestido así?

-Necesitamos que nos cubran - contestó Mu - Nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? - cuestionó el griego

-Tenemos una cita - respondió Shaka mientras que, junto con su amigo, se iban corriendo a la salida del Santuario, sin notar que dejaron al par con ojos como platos por lo sorprendidos que estaban.

-Creo que escuché mal - salió del asombro Camus - ¿Puedes creerlo? Escuché que tenían una cita - rió

-Entonces creo que somos dos porque yo también escuché lo mismo - le replicó Milo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos dorados corrían por lo campos de entrenamiento. No podían usar la teletransportación de Mu y arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por el Patriarca, por lo que decidieron tomar la segunda alternativa.

Iban vestidos con unos pantalones de jean y camisas sueltas remangadas. ¿Cómo la consiguieron? Antes de pedirle ayuda a Camus prefirieron subir un templo más y suplicarle a Afrodita. Por supuesto tuvieron que aguantarse las risas y burlas del guardián del templo y Máscara de Muerte, que se encontraba allí molestando a su amigo. Pero luego de suplicar y explicarles a lo dos la situación, que dejaron sorprendido al par, accedieron y lo ayudaron.

_**En la Plaza Sintagma, 17:58 hs. **_

Luego de casi una hora de viaje, Mu llegó al lugar del encuentro. Cuando divisó a la chica quedó sorprendido: la chica tenía su cabello ondulado atado en una cola de caballo y solo tenía el maquillaje justo. Vestía unos pantalones apretado con unas botas hasta la rodillas marrones, una remera blanca al cuerpo y una chaqueta de jean. Cuando ella volteó, lo miró y le sonrió para luego acercarse.

-Viniste - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, aunque debo admitir que por alguna razón estoy nervioso - admitió Mu para luego reír y acotar - Luces hermosa.

-Gracias, tú también - en miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que se fueron acercando y se besaron dulcemente

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? Te llevo donde quieras - preguntó Mu con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos a tomar algo primero - tomó su mano e iniciaron la marcha- Y tal vez mas tarde nos divertiremos a lo grande.

Esto último provocó un sonrojo total en el pelilila y una pequeña carcajada por parte de ella. ¿Quién dice que termine el día divirtiéndose y pasándola bien? Después de todo se sentía cómodo con la chica y mientras caminaban, hablaban de una gran cantidad de temas.

_**En las afueras de la Acrópolis, 18:01 hs. **_

Shaka buscaba a Ébano, no la encontraba entre la multitud que había debido al lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba por rendirse hasta que sintió que cubrían su ojos. Las manos eran suaves y pequeñas

-¿Ébano? - preguntó Shaka para que luego las chica lo voltee para que no le de la espalda.

Su largo cabello negro se encontraba sujeto por una vincha blanca y sus ojos celestes se encontraban delineados de negro. Vestía camiseta de mangas largas de color rosa claro y ajustada, unos pantalones ajustados y unas cómodas zapatillas que combinaban perfectamente con la ropa. Ella le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó sonrojando al dorado y provocándose una risa - No contestes, no quiero presionarte.

-Sí quería verte - acotó sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Yo también- lo abrazó recibiendo respuesta afirmativa por parte del rubio, luego lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? - preguntó Shaka.

-Mmmm, pero con una condición - se detuvieron y se puso frente al caballero - Que después me des clases de ESE libro y que me tomes el examen práctico.

La joven sonrió cuando vio la reacción del hindú. Estaba totalmente rojo y no podía modular palabras, sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa y ella lo sabía. Ella se volvió a acercar y lo besó tiernamente. Luego se tomaron las manos para dirigirse a una cafetería que había no muy lejos de allí mientras hablaban de la increíble vista que daba el antiguo edificio y de otras cosas mas. i, sería un día que recordará.

**AHORA SI, FIN **

**Cometarios de la Autora: **El final! Al final ellos tendrán su dosis de snu snu (quienes vieron futurama entenderán), o al menos eso se da a entender. Les agradezco MUCHÍSIMO por seguir mi primer historia "larga" (que de larga no tiene nada). Ahora estoy publicando "Futuro Dorado", una fanfic que nos mete en la mente de los caballeros dorados en sus año de niñez.

Ahora las preguntas del Epilogo**: ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Milo y Camus quedaron con un trauma? ¿Máscara y Afro admiran ahora a este par? ¿Esta historia tendrá "resultados sexuales" por má que ya haya terminado?** Recuerden dejar sus reviews, que me dicen si hago bien mi trabajo y si tienen críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar. Ahora las repuestas a las que me dejaron:

**kriziaprincesa de la luna: **La cosita no la escribí, pero di a entender que pasará ¬u¬ Si la noche hubiera sido mas larga tal vez terminaban con un coma alcohólico, digo por todo lo que tomaron xD No crea que Saori sea tan mala ara aprovecharse de ese pobre par estando borrachos... ¿O si? Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia n.n

**Scorpio-26: **Todos celebramos que terminaron vivos, trolleados, pero vivos xD No se vengaron, pero si dejaron sorprendidos a más de uno :O SIII TEQUILA! Te cuento que elegí esa bebida porque la primera (y única vez) que me puse borracha fue por culpa del tequila xD Espero te haya gustado y gracias por seguir la historia n.n

**ariscereth: **Aioros esta destinado a sufrir y, aprovechando que no me cae bien, cuando escriba esa historia el pobre sufrirá mucho xD Ahora esos dos se van a divertir mas con las chicas ¬u¬ Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia n.n

Ahora si, eso es todo. Lo repito, muchas gracia por seguir esta humilde historia n.n Y recuerden pasar por mis demás fanfics n.n Saludos a todos!


End file.
